Shopping
by FlamingToads
Summary: Asami drags Korra along for a shopping spree. At first Korra hated the idea but noticing she's not the only one having a bad time, her mood suddenly changes.


**Summary: Asami drags Korra along for a shopping spree. At first Korra hated the idea but noticing she's not the only one having a bad time, her mood suddenly changes. **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: I was inspired by a recent shopping trip… I hate shopping but I came up with this so it was worth it!**

**Shopping**

Korra followed Asami into yet another store. Korra mumbled under her breath when Asami scoped the room.

"Can't we just get some food already?" Korra asked. Asami smiled, looking back at Korra.

"I won't be long," said Asami.

Korra groaned as she went to find somewhere to sit down. Sighing heavily, she placed her elbows on her knees. She should've known better than to be dragged along by Asami. She absolutely hated shopping but it was too late to back out and Asami promised her food so she'd have to stick it out for now.

She spent a good while, chewing her bottom lip. She would've been bored out of her mind but before she reached that point, she heard a familiar sigh of frustration. She turned her gaze, straighten up as she did so, to see none other than Lin Beifong on the other opposite side of the shop. She huff and puffed as she leaned against the wall. Korra tilted her head. Why on earth would Lin be in a place like this? She remembered talking to Lin about shopping. The earthbender said she dreaded it and would do anything just so she could to get out of it. Korra smiled as she stood. She had nothing better to do and she was curious to what made her come here. The avatar sat down next to the Chief of Police. Lin obviously not paying her any attention since her gaze was somewhere else. Korra cleared her throat, Lin still not looking at her. Korra cleared her throat again, this time louder. Lin turned her head. As soon as she made eye contact with Korra, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lin.

"I could ask you the same thing," Korra said as she smiled at Lin.

"That's none of your business."

"Aww. Don't be like that, Lin." Lin crossed her arms looking the other way. Korra leaned back crossing her ankles as she looked around the store.

"I'm here with Asami... She said there were these new shoes and she just _had_ to have them." Korra caught a glimpse of her girlfriend on the other side of the store. "Don't know why she needs new shoes when she already has so many." Lin chortled. Korra looked over to her. "What?"

"Just thought it was funny." Lin said with a smirk, looking the opposite direction. There was a moment of silence between the two. Korra rolled her head looking at Lin. She looked as if she was looking for something or someone.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here? I mean I can wait. Asami can shop all day so I have plenty of time." Lin raised a brow but smiled lightly thinking of whom she had came here with.

"I'm here with Kya."

"Kya?" Korra furrowed her brow. "You're here with Kya? Tenzin's sister? That Kya?"

"Do you know another Kya?" Korra contemplated for a moment. She didn't know that Lin and Kya were that close. Lin would really have to like Kya if she came along willingly with her. But that's when it hit her! '_They couldn't be…'_ she thought.

"Wait! Are the two of you…?" Korra looked at Lin.

"What?" asked Lin, though she knew exactly Korra was suggesting.

"You know…" Korra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Lin snicker.

"Why do you want to know?" Lin asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Korra raised her brow. It was a rare occasion to see Lin in such a mood. She seemed… playful.

"You are, aren't you?!" Korra sat up straight. "You gotta tell me!"

"I don't _have_ _to_ tell you anything," Lin said, but smiling as she looked away from Korra.

"Oh, come on! If you didn't want to tell me then you wouldn't be so cheery. At least tell me what Tenzin said or did, I bet it was hilarious." Lin pondered the idea. Though she wasn't one for sharing anything about her personal life she did love reminiscing about Tenzin's distress.

"He tried to say something but he just kept sputtering words out that no one could make out. He tried so hard to talk that he ran out of breath and turned blue." Korra leaned back against the wall, a large grin on her face.

"I wish I could've seen it," she said happily. "Does anybody else know about you two?"

"Well it's not like it's a secret; it's just that we don't feel like we have to tell anyone because it doesn't affect them in any way. The only reason we had to actually tell Tenzin is because he worried about Kya spending days away from the Air Temple and he was either too dense to figure it out or he just didn't want to believe that she was spending her nights with me at my place."

"That's so awesome," said Korra. Lin chuckled. "I'm serious! That is amazing!"

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"Because I just think it's cool. It makes more sense than you and Tenzin, that's for sure." Lin chuckled at her answer.

"So what did Asami say or do to trick you into coming out and going shopping?" asked Lin.

"She told me we were going to get food and then she stopped by a store and then another and then another." Lin laughed.

"You should know better."

"Well how did you get stuck here?"

"Kya can be very persuasive," Lin smirked. Korra's eyes widened with delight. She had a pretty good idea what Lin meant by that. Lin rolled her eyes at the younger woman's expression. Korra was about to speak but before she could, both Kya and Asami returned, both of them smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Lin.

"Turns out Asami and I have something in common."

"And what would that be?" smirked Lin.

"We've both ended up with someone who hates shopping."

"And you're both incredibly stubborn," Asami added.

"I am not!" Both Lin and Korra said in unison.

"Well it was nice to catch up with you Asami. Perhaps we could plan a day to shop and give these two grumps a break." Asami laughed.

"Sound good to me." Asami said with a smile.

"And maybe we could go on a double date some time! What do you say, Lin?" Korra smiled elbowing the Chief of Police. Lin rolled her eyes.

"I think that would be fun," Asami smiled.

"Maybe, if Lin's up for it." Kya said with a playful smirk.

"I'm sure you can _persuade_ her," Korra said with a sly smile. Kya punched Lin in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything." Korra and Asami started to laugh.

"Well we'll talk about it later then?" Asami asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Kya smiled but then turned her head to glare at her lover, the both of them starting for the exit.

"Bye chief!" Korra said as wrapped her arm around Asami's waist, watching them leave.

"I swear, if you told her anything…" started Kya.

"I didn't!" Lin said.

Asami looked over to Korra. "_Did_ she tell you something?"

"No… You guys came back before I got to ask." Asami sighed softly.

"I really wanted to know."

"You knew about it?"

"Kya mentioned it but she didn't tell me anything else."

"We'll figure it out eventually… Maybe on our double date!"

**A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing… I'm waiting for someone to come into my room, take my laptop and say something like, "You need to stop." xD ANYWHO! Have a wonderful day! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the fic! **

**B/N: *Walks into Toad's room, snatches laptop and gives her a better new one* You will write more!**


End file.
